One Piece WICKED
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the musical. Jimbie was known as the wicked sea wizard of the West, but he wasnt always like that, watch as he rose from student, to a freind, to finding love and finally becoming the wicked sea wizard of the west. Multi Cross, Pairings: UssopxSanji, later JimbiexUssop/Arlong


**Authors note:** Since possibly no one made a story like this on Fanfiction, I'll make one, however it will be a slight crossover with a few series and films melded in but primarly anime. But this wont be a typical version of Wicked, it will be given the Hynageneral special.

Be warned OC characters and here is who is playing who

Elphaba: Jimbie

Glinda: Sanji

Nessarose: Saint Shalulia

: Jirayia (Naruto, as a Toad hybrid)

Fiero: Ussop (One Piece) and Hanzo (Kubo and the two strings) later as Arlong and Beetle as the Scarecrow

Boc: The Teen titans Go (Teen Titans go) (TTG robin takes the lead to fake fall for Shalulia) later Bruticus as the Tin man

The Wizard: Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)

The cowardly Lion: Chopper (One piece)

Dorthey-Kubo (Same name as the movie)

Toto-Ash Ketchem (Pokemon, as a Pikachu)

Madam Mortable: Azien (Bleach)

And there will be extras such as Sariatu, who will be Jimbies cousion, the Shichibukai which are gonna be comprised of Boa Hancok, Donflammingo, Kuma, Blackbeard, Law, Crocodile and Gekko Moria to add twists and turns and to make it cool.

Now Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot thought from my slightly dumb brain and no flames or else.

 **Chapter 1: No one mourns the wicked**

In a tower in the island of Sunny Shore a large figure, though shadowed loomed over a young boy of 11 with messy black hair tied in a ponytail, one black eye with the other gone and covered in a eye pach and dressed in a red Kimmoto with a black beetle crest on the back, ruby colored Getta sandles and black pants with a Shimishin on his back looking scared as he held a ocean blue jade colored spear in his hands as next to him was a yellow mouse like creature with red cheeks, brown stripes on his back and black eyes and a lightning bold mark on his cheek and a lightning bolt shaped tail and a tuff of hair poking up wearing a hat standing next to the boy nervous as the boy swallowed and lunged forward stabbing the figure as a gurgle was hured as the shadow seemed to melt in a puddle of water leaving behind a pair of sandles and a extra large Kimmoto on the ground in the water as the boy panted and then dropped the spear hugging the mouse creature.

"Ash what have I done!" he cried as the Pikachu or Ash just looked sad "I am sorry for your Uncle Kubo, but you just killed the wicked sea wizard of the West" he said as Kubo felt more tears fall, however they were inturupted as his and Ash's companions ran in as a Humanoid Beetle named Beetle who came stating he knew his father Hanzo and a Saw nosed Fishman named Arlong who was Beetles friend came in first with others as Arlong just looked shocked and broken hearted oddly as he felt Beetle pat his arm as a white fured Monkey who was actually his mother reborn after an attack on there home to protect the fishman who make there home there looked down sad as Kubo hugged her "I am sorry Mother" he said as Beetle seemed to have a guilty look on his face as 7 others who called them selfs the Shichibukai came in as the only human female Boa Handcock teared up and cried in a large dark skinned man name Marchell or Blackbeareds arms as he gently patted her back as a large (Close to the grey skinned almost devil looking one name Gekko Morias size) combiner robot named Bruticus just cheered.

"He is dead! he is Dead! Hurry we need to tell the wizard and Lord Sanji!" he yelled in a odd five way tone of three boys and two girls as the others gave the robot a look upset at them not reading the atmosphere as a hooked man named Crocodile grabbed the Kimmoto "Common, lets…just tell the wizard and Sanji" he said as the group walked out of the tower not noticing Beetle and Arlong giving one last look before going out.

Soon the group was back on the mainland of Karlos to the great city of Luminose City where the townsfolk of the other regions whooped and celebrate due to the death of the wicked Sea wizard as Bruticus ravished at all the attention and feels as the others felt sad for some reason as Kubo felt guilt for killing some one, especially his uncle, as the Shichibuaki just didn't join the festivities as Arlong just sighed and looked down at a ring that he hand around his neck as a necklace as Beetle grabbed his hand gently and guided him through the crowds as Arlong hid behind a giant Pacificica named Bartholomu Kuma and his Mate Donflamingo as Law seeing this also joined to hide the fishman to make sure no one discriminates or accuses the poor fishman as wicked as the Sea wizard, but the people were just to distracted to even care, happy that the Wicked Wizard was gone.

Town's people: **Good news he's dead!**

 **The wizard of the west is dead, the wickedest wizard there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in the seven seas is dead!**

 **Good news!**

 **Good news!**

Soon someone in the crowd points up "Look its master Sanji!" the person yelled as a mechanical device that spewed soap bubbles desended as the one on it stepped forward. It was a young man in his mid twentys with short blonde hair, and deep blue eyes with a tuff covering one eye and a curly eye brow on his revealed eye and fair skin and dressed in a fine suit and shoes as in his mouth was a cigarette. This was Sanji the good Wizard of the north as the crowd got excited while Arlong and Beetle just gave a firm look ignoring as the crowd was happy "Is it really him?" "It Is him!" yelled a excited female "WE LOVE YOU SANJI!" yelled a gaggle of females as Sanji smiled "it's good to see me, isn't it?" he asked as the crowd cheered "YES!" they yelled as Sanji took his ciggurette out and snuffed it out "No need to respond everyone, that was rhetorical" he said smiling down, though only to a keen eyed observer (IE Beetle who sawed and told the others) seemed strained.

"Fellow Karlosians" he said as he begain to sing.

Sanji: **Let us be glad**

 **Let us be grateful**

 **Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue**

 **The wicked workings of You-Know-Who**

 **Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil, the truth we all belive**

 **By and by outlive a lie**

 **For you and…**

Suddenly a Kanto citizen named Brock spoke up "Sanji! Exactally how dead is he?" he asked as Sanji flinching placed on a fake smile and responded "Because there has been so much rumor and speculation *waves a hand as he ignites a fresh cigarette* innuendo, outuendo-let me set the record straight as according to the Lumonise time clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour, via the direct result of being stabbed in the heart by his own spear by a young male child *smokes a bit as he blew out a smoke circle* yes the wicked sea wizard of the west is Dead" he said as the crowd cheered and whooped at the proclamation.

: **No one mourns the wicked**

Mei Turame: **no one cry's they won't return**

Crowd: **No one lays a lily on their grave**

Inochi: **The good man scorns the wicked**

Saphire and White: **Through there lives our children learn**

Crowd: **What we miss when we miss behave**

That caused Arlong to look away as Beetle grabbed his hand as the other Shikubiki grew sad at there friend, the same with Monkey who knew the wicked wizard as Sanji grew sad as well.

Sanji: **And goodness knows, the wicked lives are lonely**

 **Goodness knows, the wicked die alone, it just shows when your wicked**

 **Your left only**

 **On your own**

All: **yes goodnesss knows, the wicked lives are lonely**

 **Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone, nothing grows for the wicked, they reap only**

 **What they sown.**

Soon a little girl named Sakura Kimmioto walked up to Sanji " , why does wickendness happen?" she asked as Sanji gave a sad smile as he bended down "That is a good question little girl, one that many people find confusing. Are people really born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them, for fishman they were discriminated for being different and called lower breed, but for the Wicked Wizard, he had a father…a human father who happened to be one of the world Nobels Saint Roswald" he said as the whole croud gasped at such a realization, a pure blooded fishman having a human father "His mother was also the former champion of Karlos Dinantha a full human" he said as the crowd was more amazed, the kind champion being married to such a horrid human nobel?.

(flashback)

In a manor in the Holy city of Mariejois, lived Roswald, his 5 year old son Charloss and lovely wife Diantha as he was dressed in his usual bubble suit as he was getting ready to go to a meeting as Diantha, who refused to were such a suit, but dressed in a fine white dress was smileing sweetly at her husband "I am off to the Assembly my dear, I hope you will be ok being alone with only our son" he said with a smile.

Saint Roswald: **How I hate to go and leave you lonely**

Diantha: **that's alright its only just one night**

Roswald just grinned stupidly as he kissed his wifes cheek as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

Roswald: **but know that you're here in my heart, while I'm out of sight**

The world nobel then just left, however once gone Diantha just wipped the kiss off her cheek with a frown "Idiot" she said as she walked off hatting her husband for this forced marriage as she gently asked one of the maids a young teenage girl named Dialia Ketchem to take her son to a park to play which she did as Diantha looked at her son Charloss with a frown, hatting her son for being a bitter reminder of this forced marriage as she opened a door.

Sanji: _And like with every family they had their secrets_

Diantha smiled as she looked at her lover, whos face was obscured in shadows "I am so happy to see you, the old fool is gone and my idiot son is out of the house" she said as her lover smiled as she held out a lovely ocean green vile of ocean blue liquid "I am glad you are here with me my sweet gem" the figure said as she sang

Lover: **Have another drink my dark eyed** beauty *Diantha gently took the vile and drank it down as the love pulled out another bottle*

 **Ive got one more night here left in town, so have another drink of Blue** **elixir** *diantha gently took it and drank it down*

 **And we'll have ourselfs a little mixer** *holds out one last vile as Diantha smirked and drank it down*

 **Have another little swallow little lady and follow me down**

Diantha then just smiled and started kissing her lover as they did it in the shadows.

Sanji: _But from the moment he was born he was well…different_

9 months had passed and Diantha, her Belly swollen due to being pregnet suddenly buckled and screamed in pain as Roswald gasped as the Midwife a young women named Nurse Joy helped Diantha up "It's coming!" she yelled as Roswald grew excited "Now!" he yelled as Nurse Joy along with a young man named who was her assistant helped Diantha to a bed and prepped her for her baby coming "The baby is coming Sait Roswald" he said as Saint Roswalkd ran up to grab his wifes hand "And how" he said as Diantha squeezed to get her baby out.

Nurse Joy: **I see a nose**

Roswald: **I see a curl**

quickly then wrapped the baby in a blanket and cut the cord as Roswald smiled

Nurse Joy & Roswald: **it's a healthy lovely perfect little…**

However when a slave made the room more brighter with lights and Roswald lifted the corner of the blanket Nurse joy gasped "Oh my word" the same with Saint Roswald "Sweet God!" he yelled as Diantha paniced "Whats is it? Whats wrong with my child?" she yelled as even who held the baby was surprised.

: **How can it be?**

Roswald: **what dose it mean?**

Nurse joy: **Its such a surprise**

Roswald: **Its discusting**

: **Its obscene!**

Roswald & & Nurse Joy: **Like a slimy wet fish**

 **The baby is unnaturally a**

All: **A Fishman**

Indeed the baby was indeed a fishman, but not a hybrid…but a full blooded one, a whale shark fishman with small budding tusks and a small tuff of black/blonde hair with his eyes closed and crying wanting to be near his mommy as Roswald just glared "take it away" he said surprising the two midwifes at the tone at his son as the nobel turned around "Take it away!" he said walking out as the two doctors stood stunned but gave Diantha her son as she just looked at him as he gently grabbed her finger slightly hard but she still smiled at her little boy not caring about the species.

(flashback ends)

Sanji then looked at the crowd with a sad smile "So you see it couldn't have been Easy!" he said a the crowd sang and cheered

Crowd: **No one mourns the wicked**

 **Now at last he's dead and gone!**

 **Now at last theirs joy throughout the land!**

As the crowd cheered no one noticed Arlong slipping away out the crowd and party as Sanji felt sad for the wicked sea wizard.

Crowd: **And goodness knows!**

Sanji: **Goodness knows**

Crowd: **we know what goodness is**

Sanji: **his life was so lonely**

Crowd: **goodness knows!**

Sanji: **Goodness Knows!**

Crowd: **the wicked die alone!**

Sanji: **He died alone**

Soon the other Shikabiki, Beetle, Monkey and Kubo and Ash followed Arlong as the crowd still cheered with the death of the wizard.

Crowd: **Woe, to those**

 **Who spurn what goodness is, they are shown**

 **No one mourns the wicked!**

Sanji: **Good news!**

Crowd: **No one mourns the wicked!**

Sanji: **Good news!**

Crowd: **No one mourns the**

 **Wicked!**

 **Wicked!**

 **Wicked!**

However as the crowd sings Sanji sheaded a tear for the wicked Wizard…and who he once knew as a friend when younger.

 **Authors note:**

Welp that is chapter one of this tail and if anyone ask Oz is a fusion of anime/Japanese like lands and while this is a core one piece story it will have crossovers with other series and now still not owning anything, there will be yaoi and while odd it is its between Jimbie and Ussop, so don't judge I am calling this pairing rare and can be done so don't judge I am that weird.

Now the Next chapter we go to when the wicked Wizard or Jimbie was like and how he and Sanji met in school, after being forced to share a room…


End file.
